Why Didn't You Ask?
by cresent-lunette
Summary: While they're out after turning in a bounty, Hidan can't help but wonder about his partner's appearance, and Kakuzu can't help but confess his affection. Hidan's mouth, lemon yaoi... HidaKaku AND KakuHida. Bwahahaa.
1. A Pretty Price

After all these years, after all those lousy partners, Leader finally found one. He's handsome, got a personality that's like no other, unique…

The only problem with him? He chooses to practice chastity.

His name is Hidan, a fitting name for one of his stature. A sadomasochist at heart, he loves to piss me the fuck off, which he's pretty good at – he does it all the time, so he'd had plenty of practice…

Plus I can lop off his head without worries. Hell, he's immortal, so he'll survive anything I do to him. Lucky thing, too, because I lose my temper a LOT.

We go on missions together, him and me. We get plenty of alone time, but all that does is make it hurt even more. None of the other Akatsuki members know I'm gay – the only other known gay one is Deidara, and you can tell he's gay just by looking at him, with his long, pretty hair and shit.

Today we're on a mission. Well, it's a personal mission, really – there have been reports of a bounty in the area with a large price on his head, and it's my job to get him. Hidan tags along and make a load of noise every time. He never understands why I go for the ones with bounties… I've tried explaining to him over and over why it's important to Akatsuki.

"Hey, Kakuzu, have you found that piece of shit yet? It's fucking cold out here."

"…That's why you need to wear a shirt under that cloak, zealot."

"Don't call me that, all right? I was just asking a fucking question – you don't need to get all anal about it, asshole."

"Whatever." That's one of the bad things about him. Jashin.

His religion – Jashinism. That's ALL he talks about… His 'god' promotes only death and destruction, which is probably one of the only reasons why he joined Akatsuki. He could kill anyone that crossed his path if he wanted to, which he does anyway.

It's the middle of December, which is why Hidan was complaining about the cold. Snow was starting to fall in flakes about the size of my fingernails, and it was sticking, too. Wonderful. Another thing I can add to my list of loveliness.

"Jashin fucking damn it all! Kakuzu, when the fuck can we go back to that hotel?!"

"Shut it, Hidan, before I slice off your head!"

Then I heard it. Rustling off at a distance, to the right. "Shut up, I'm trying to listen." Hidan _finally_ quieted, and then I heard it again, along with a faint curse.

"Follow me," I whispered to Hidan, motioning. I start in the direction of the voice, moving very quickly; I don't want a fight that lasts more than ten minutes. We finally find our target.

A young woman was before us, looking to be around twenty years old. She was wearing a green kimono and had a calm expression, but don't let that fool you. This woman was a little dangerous, and she had a reason as to why she was in my book of bounties.

She was bent over a small babbling stream, collecting water. Her camp must not have been far off. Her guard also seemed like it was down… but it would be too easy if it was. She MUST have heard us. A glare is fired in Hidan's direction, and he raises an eyebrow, bewildered.

Half a moment later I attack. I rush at her with a kunai in hand, moving faster than what most ninjas are capable of.

And I was right about her guard. At the exact same time, she stood, with her own kunai, ready to deflect any attack. Her blue eyes were fixed on mine, stern and angry. The look is returned.

We jump away from each other, still making eye contact. Then Hidan comes in, standing behind me, a smirk on his face. He drawled, "So this is our target? How pathetic."

"Shut up, Hidan," I hiss, and he scoffs.

"Why are you after me?" She calls in a strong, commanding voice.

"We've come for the price on your pretty little head," Hidan replies. She makes the slightest falter, obviously not expecting our answer.

"Price? Bounty or not, I won't allow you to take me without a fight."

"It was as we expected." I mutter.

Hidan flies at her, his scythe at the ready. His large weapon soars toward our target faster than he does, and misses by half an inch, grazing her hair as she dodges. I come at her while her focus was on the scythe, and she jumps away, wincing.

Wait. Wincing? That could mean only one thing, and one thing only. She had an injury.

I jump at her again, smirking. She jumps away, and finds herself against a tall wall of stone. Hidan takes this opportunity to pin her against it and smiles his ever-sexy smile. She freezes, holding her breath, seeming to tremble.

"So what's up, babe?" He leans against her, and I'm pretty sure I see a kunai in his hand, pressing against her throat. "Your name is Naomi, right? Pretty name."

She spits in his eye.

"Not a good move," I breathe, chuckling. Hidan retorts to the action by slamming her head against the rock, his palm on her forehead, his body pinning her down. It's not his usual style for attack. The blade in his other hand drags across the surface of her tanned skin, and makes the tiniest cut, drawing the smallest amount of blood.

Hidan jumps away and drags the tool's edge across his tongue, tasting it. He smiles, and I say more to myself than her, "Now you're fucked, Naomi." She hisses at us and struggles, attempting to flee.

My partner pulls away from her and stands a few feet away, slitting his wrist with the kunai and letting the blood drip onto the ground. He then takes his foot and drags the fluid around to form a circle. He added an equilateral circumscribed triangle, and then stood in the center, his skin taking on a creepy appearance. Hidan turns black and white, now resembling a distorted skeleton. He was the image of death itself.

Naomi screams a moment later. Hidan had stabbed his thigh, which resulted in her doubling over and clutching her leg, in obvious confusion. The long, sharp, pointed rod my partner loved to use for his rituals pulled out of his flesh and plunged itself into his body again, deep into his chest, narrowly missing a vital organ. Hidan was good with anatomy; he knew what to hit and where to make pain prolonged.

She screams again, cursing at us and trying to form a hand sign. A kunai is flung at her – from yours truly – catching her palm and pinning it to the ground, coaxing yet another curse.

"Ahh, to bask in succulent sublime suffering, the fucking core of my life… Isn't it just beautiful? The pain, the excruciating pain, where we embrace physical injuries, the two of us. Aren't you thankful to be alive? Shit, this hurts good…" Hidan starts going on and on, and leads into prayer. Again and again he stabs himself, and at the end of his verbal praying, he strikes his heart. The expression on his face seems like he was enduring an orgasm… I vaguely wondered if this is the expression he would adopt if he was under me like I'd imagined for so long… He falls onto his back, falling limp, still inside the circle of blood. She writhes in agony, eventually halting all movement. I'd thank whatever god there was out there for a quick fight. Hell, it couldn't even be called a fight. More like a distraction, or something to do, maybe.

Maybe my book lied about her being so dangerous, but then again, she could have been distracted by Hidan's looks. A lot of women are. I know I would have been. Either way, she was careless; the fight was far too easy. Her injury could have contributed, as well.

A half hour later Hidan stirs. It's like this with every fight. We find them, we fight them, we kill them, and if Hidan had his way, he'd pray silently for a while. I always bring the newspaper with me when he does.

"You done, Hidan?"

"Fuck… yeah…"

So I gather up the body. It looks like she was suffering from a broken ankle. Hidan starts to get up, groaning from pain. I was already on my way; he can catch up.

Two hours later, after snow had collected and left about three inches on the ground, we reach my exchange point. A bathroom.

"A fucking bathroom? What the hell, Kakuzu?"

I go inside, ignoring his complaints. "Smells like fucking piss and dead corpses. This is disgusting."

After my knuckles tap a certain way on a certain urinal, it falls back, revealing a narrow hidden doorway. Hidan blinks and follows me as I go inside.

A man is sitting at a desk inside, beside the far wall. He gets up and greets me. "Kakuzu-sama." He bows, and then shuffles toward one of the several cabinet doors covering the walls. He opens it and pulls out a long empty shelf. I drop the body on it, and he pulls out a clipboard.

"Now, who is this? She seems familiar."

"Naomi Yushuisu." He flips through multiple papers, checks one of them over, and nods.

"It is indeed her. You are never wrong when you find your targets, Kakuzu-sama…"

Hidan was in the background, covering his nose and mouth with his sleeve and cursing at the stench. I glance back at him, rolling my green eyes. "Fine, if you don't like it, then go outside and keep the snow company," A glare accompanies my snap.

"…I'll stay." He shuts up without another word. My lord, it's the apocalypse…

"Now, last I saw, the price on her head was two million Ryo, correct…?"

"That is correct, Kakuzu-sama; this way, if you please." He scuttles to his desk and pulls out a briefcase, then opens it, brandishing wads of money kept in clumps of hundreds of bills. I spend a moment counting the money to verify it was all there.

"All right, let's go, Hidan." I close the briefcase and watch Hidan leave.

"Your partner doesn't seem to have an appreciation for money, Kakuzu-sama."

"It doesn't matter… he's got his good points."

And I leave without another word, leaving him to ponder my statement.


	2. That Mask is in the Way

"It fucking stinks in there, Kakuzu! No wonder why you smell like shit all the time, if that's where you go to turn in those dead people. You're in there for not even five minutes and it hangs on your clothes!"

"Just shut up, Hidan..." I groan, wishing the theophiliac would shove it.

"Why should I? You're always dragging me onto these stupid missions and having to meet people up in these stinky places... first a deserted alley, then that warehouse that smelled of shit and corpses... and now a bathroom?"

"Hidan... how do you feel when your head is attached to your body?"

"...I'll shut up."

"Good idea."

We head back to the hotel, the need to relax on both of our minds. I'm tired, he's tired, we're all tired. He bitches, I bitch, we all hate each other.

Well, I think he hates me, anyway…

"Hidan, why do you always stir up fights?" I question him after I close the hotel room's door behind us. "It's annoying – your crap at the rendezvous point is completely unacceptable."

"Fuck off… I still stink of piss. Ugh. I'm taking a shower."

The hotel I'd selected for us to stay in was a nice one – we had our own bathroom to use as we pleased. We could shower as long as we wanted, too. This place was a great deal.

"Suit yourself, Hidan, I don't care." I sigh and pull off my black-and-red jacket, hanging it up on a hook on the wall by the door. Hidan tore his own off, leaving it on the floor. A horrible habit of his. He seemed to think that clothes looked better on the floor… I think I like his line of thinking when it comes to that.

Hidan heads to the bathroom, now shirtless. Dammit – every time he walks around shirtless, I _have_ to mind my own business. Watching him could result in my downfall one of these days. After he closes the door behind himself, I sigh in relief, able to pull off my own shirt for a little while.

My body is completely covered in stitches. It was exactly like a patchwork design, and it always made me so self-conscious about it when Hidan wandered around in all his sexiness. Logically, it was one of the reasons why I always got so irritated at him. I'd never tell him, though…

His shower seems to be exceptionally long this time around. He liked the feeling of cleanliness, despite the fact that he's always making himself bleed in one way or another.

I take this time to overlook my little black book of faces with prices.

I hear the water turn off, and I put my shirt back on, wishing I could keep it off. Hidan comes out of the bathroom a couple minutes later. I could feel the heat and humidity from the bathroom radiating in that direction.

"Enjoy yourself?" I ask quietly.

"Fuck yes I did." He smirks and collapses onto the bed next to me, since I was lying down on the left side. I liked the left side of things for some reason.

"Is that stupid book the only thing you fucking care about aside from money?"

"No." I said a little too quickly. He cocks a brow at me, and I don't make eye contact. That would be a huge mistake.

"So you care about something else. Holy fuck, it's a miracle. Jashin save us all." I note heavy sarcasm, so I fire a glare at him. He rolls his eyes.

Tell me again why I liked this asshole.

"Shut up, Hidan, I don't need the dry humor." He chuckles, knowing he was right.

"Tell me what it is, Kakuzu. I'm dying to know."

"Pah. No, I'll keep it to myself."

"Aww, come on, you're so fucking boring."

"I am _not._"

"Popular vote says you are."

"Popular vote says you're an arrogant asshole who needs his mouth sewn shut." Hidan scowls at this, knowing I could full well carry out my threat. He quiets for a few minutes, thoughts eating away at him. His face is so damned expressive; you could tell what he was thinking just by analyzing his face. Obviously he wanted to know what I was talking about.

"Try as you might, Hidan, I'm not going to tell you." I smirked under my mask. Every time I said what was on my mind, he got so irritated because he thinks I can read his mind.

"How the fuck'd you know?!"

"Magic."

"…bastard."

"True enough." I glance at the clock. Maybe I should take a shower, too. Slowly, I start to get up, my back and knees aching just a little from the cold outside. I say nothing, because if I complain, Hidan will never let it go. He'd make fun of my age. I mutter something about taking a shower, too, and Hidan scoffs.

Twenty minutes later I come out, now just as clean as Hidan. I felt a little better, but I still hurt a bit. Hidan, obviously having been eating away at his curiosity the whole time, immediately threw questions at me.

"Come on, Kakuzu, what is it? I promise I won't laugh." He blinks at me as I groan in frustration. I sit down on the bed next to him, rubbing my temple.

"Hidan, it's not that I won't tell you, it's more that I can't."

"Aww, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone else. Who else have I to talk to, anyway?" I grunt at him, not saying anything.

"…Kakuzu, why do you always hide your face?" He murmured softly after a little while, which caught me off guard.

"Why do you care?"

"No reason…"

My palm meets my face. "Because, Hidan, I don't like it."

"…why?"

I turn to look at him disbelievingly. "You honestly have no idea?" His face told me everything. He'd no clue.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Because, Hidan… I'm not like you." He throws me a quizzical look, making me sigh. I begin to explain. "You're… well… Hidan, you're flawless, and I'm not. I've got fucking stitches all over my body; you've seen it a time or two. It's embarrassing. Why do you think I get mad at you when you walk around shirtless?"

Hidan is silent for a moment. "…does that really matter to you?"

"It'd mattered for a very long time, Hidan."

"Fuck… I had no idea."

"Yeah, I know."

We sit in stillness for a small time before either of us decide to move. Hidan stirs uncomfortably, stretching. I glance at him and look away again. Hidan must have seen the look I gave him.

"What?"

"…nothing."

"Liar. You're always saying 'nothing.' It's fucking annoying as all hell."

"Whatever, Hidan. Whatever."

"No, I want to know what the hell is on your mind. It's getting on my nerves. I'm not going to leave you alone about it until you fucking tell me what that other fucking thing is… you…" His expression changed, like something dawned on him. Crap. "…is it… is it me?"

All five of my hearts seemed to stop. I replied far too quickly, "You're full of yourself." I looked at him, then looked away again. I could tell I was flushing.

"It _is_ me, isn't it?" Hidan practically accused.

"No!"

"You're LYING. You're totally lying! Oh my Lord, Kakuzu, this… wow. Just… wow."

"Shut the fuck up, Hidan!!" I raise my voice, glaring at him. I'm glad I've got my mask on – I put it on while I was in the bathroom after my shower.

"Defensive. Sheesh… Why are you so fucking embarrassed about it?"

"Shut up, Hidan, why the hell would you fucking care anyway?" When I start swearing, that means I'm pissed… if Hidan didn't back off soon, then… well, I don't know what, but it won't be pretty.

"Because it involves me…" He spoke quietly, calmly. Quite the opposite of what I was expecting. "And… maybe I've got something I like more than Jashin… well, almost, anyway."

I look at him like he's crazy. "What are you talking about?"

"You heard me…"

"I heard, but I don't believe. The only thing you care about, Hidan, is stabbing yourself and that stupid religion of yours. Don't give me this shit."

"Kakuzu… calm down. I'm trying to talk to you rationally." He looks serious enough…

"…fine." I fall silent, my hands balled into large fists from irritation. I don't like being put in the limelight.

"How long have you had these feelings?"

"…long time." I mutter quietly, glaring at a spot on the wall.

"Mmm. Why haven't you said anything about this before now?" I notice he's not swearing…

"Because of your 'religion.' You wouldn't bother with someone like me anyway."

"Do you know that for sure…?"

I look at him again, wondering what kind of game he was trying to play with me. "What do you mean, Hidan?" I tense noticably, wishing this conversation would end. He inches closer to me, making me a little uncomfortable. Not because he was getting closer, but because I _wanted_ him closer, if that makes any sense.

"You don't know for sure if I'd want someone like you or not. You have no idea what kind of people I prefer." So he's right. "So how would you know if I like you or not?"

"Uhm…" Shit. What do I say?

"See, I'm right." He's only a third of a meter away from me now. I shift around, clearing my throat. "Maybe… just maybe…" His palm presses against my chest, making me freeze up. "Maybe I do like you."

And he flashed that smile that got me every time.

Then he started to pull off my mask. I pull away as best as I can, but it's too late – my face is exposed to the air, making me hold my breath. His eyes meet mine, and I can feel my heartbeat in my fingertips, my ears… as well as other places…

"You need to get rid of this mask, Kakuzu. Seriously."

Then he does the impossible.

He crashes his lips against mine. I'm stunned, unable to push him away, unable to protest. So I settle for the next best thing.

I close my eyes and wrap my arms around him.

We hold it for a moment before Hidan pulls away, his eyes half-lidded. I flush red, making him chuckle. "If you wanted me, you should have fuckin' said something."

"How was I to know?"

"S'why you ask." And he kissed me again.

We held it a bit longer that time, starting to move our lips together, creating an open-mouthed kiss, I suppose. I was still in slight shock.

Maybe I _should_ have asked a bit sooner…


	3. Close Relations

We've nothing to do in the morning. We don't have to check in with Leader until tomorrow morning, because our mission went far better than we'd hoped.

We've got a whole day to ourselves with nothing to do.

Personal benefits set aside, of course… Hidan and I had spent the night sleeping together after our little 'bonding' session that lasted for twenty-four minutes and fifty-eight seconds. By the end of that I had a hard-on that was the most persistent thing – I had to take care of it in the bathroom. He made fun of me a bit, but he'd had one, too; I could see it through the blankets. I got back at him. I'll let that dance on your imagination, but I'll say this: No, I didn't touch him, and he didn't touch me. Not there, anyway.

I woke up with morning wood around eleven in the morning. Usually I woke up earlier, but since today could be a free day, I figured some sleep would be good. Hidan liked to sleep in until one in the afternoon… I'm sure there's plenty of people out there just like him.

I decide to wake him up anyway after I use the bathroom.

"Hey. Hidan. Wake up."

"Mmmmmmph. Lemme 'lone."

"Come on. Wake up, Hidan."

"Fuck youuu." He decided to drag out the last vowel.

"Gladly, now come on." Geez, every time I wake him up in the morning it was the same damn thing.

"Wha…?" He finally turned so he was looking at me. His hair was messy, out of his usual combed-back fashion. More like sex hair, if you ask me.

"Hidan, you have sex hair." He glares at me, sticking out his bottom lip. I chuckle and climb back into bed, scooting close to him.

"Why'd you wake me up, Kakuzu?" He clings to my arm.

"Because I felt like it."

"Asshole."

"True enough."

"Ehf…" We lay there for a little while before his hand starts to pull at my nightshirt. It's black, a simple t-shirt to go with my black pajama pants. He sticks out his bottom lip again. "This shirt's annoying."

"…why?"

"Because it's in the way." I sighed, reluctantly pulling it off. His hands are all over my newly exposed chest, seeking out the obvious. I shift around a bit, closing my eyes and letting him do what he wanted. It felt pretty good, honestly. If you want to get to me, that's the way to go. I don't know if Hidan knows that or not, though…

After a couple minutes of that, I pull him closer. I was getting hard now. Hidan inches down to start licking what his fingers were messing with, wrapping his arms around my waist. My fingers start to toy with a small bit of hair hesitantly. Hidan's really picky with his hair, so I'm not exactly sure if it's all right with him. He doesn't complain, so I continue.

He begins to suck. That drove me insane, making my cock harder than ever. I think I can feel myself poking his stomach, but I'm not quite sure.

"Hidan, you're teasing me."

"I know." He smirks at me from under the blankets, and I jump a little, feeling a hand rub against me. It made his smile widen and a chuckle rise from his throat.

"I thought you practiced chastity."

"I say that so most people stop hitting on me."

"…oh." It made sense, now that I think about it. His hand rubs again, and I grunt softly, tangling my fingers in his soft hair now. His fingers kept massaging me, and I was eager for more. I lean into his hand, to show him that I liked what he was doing to me.

Then his hand plunges down my pants, wrapping his hand around me. I groan, tilting my head back.

"Do you want this?" he whispers, his hand still.

"Just a little…" I mutter. "Only a little… does it show?"

"Just a little, Kakuzu." He repeats as his hand starts to move up and down, squeezing gently. Then he goes back to sucking.

God, I hadn't felt this good in a long time. His hand seemed to know what to do without needing any directions. I want to ask why he was doing this for me, but I stay quiet for the moment. My chest starts to heave up and down a bit, my grip on his hair tightening a little. He hisses at me a little so I let up and settle for clutching at his upper back. My fingernails dig into his pale skin.

Hidan makes the softest sound in response and quickened his hand, moving in a milking fashion. My hips motioned with his hand a bit, eager for more.

We kept this up for a little longer before I started getting really hot. Everything seemed to heat up, my hips would buck now and then, a sound would fill our ears… I got to the point where I couldn't take it anymore. I came, all over my pants and his hand, digging my fingernails in until I drew blood, moaning his name. My body seized up, then relaxed as he withdrew his fingers.

Hidan chuckled. "Not too fast, are you?"

"…ehf. It'd always taken me some time…" I murmur, pressing against him, calming down.

"I see. I'm rather fast, myself. Gets annoying, honestly, but then again sometimes you have only so much fucking time to get the job done. What with all these fuckin' missions and shit… it's annoying."

"Yes, Hidan, I know. Why'd you do that for me, anyway?"

He shrugged, scooting back up to see eye-to-eye, licking his hand clean. I don't bother to ask him about the taste. I'm not sure if I want to know what my own cum tastes like.

I glance at the clock. It's almost noon; almost time we went and got something to eat.


	4. There's Something Outside

Later that night, when we got back to the hotel after spending time outside, I find that I'm exhausted. Usually I could run for hours and not break a sweat – but for some reason today I'm out of it.

I attack the bed, falling onto my stomach and stuffing my face in a pillow. Hidan sits down next to me, asking what was up.

"Tired."

"…damn. You're getting' fucking _old._ Next thing you know you're gonna need a shittin' cane."

"Shut up, Hidan…"

He started cracking up. I glare at him and he laughs harder.

"_The look on your face is so fucking priceless!!"_

"…pah." I bury my face back into the pillow. It was nice when he wasn't being a royal asshole earlier today… "Shut up, Hidan, you're going to get old some day, too."

"Fucking hell. I'm _immortal._ I'll never age." His face was smug as all fuck. God damn him.

He tries to provoke me over and over for the next hour, testing my time and time again. It's extremely difficult to not blow up at him. I really don't like losing my temper – especially not now, not after all we did together. Eventually he shuts up, which comes as a relief, and I drift off into sleep.

Only to have Hidan wake me up a half hour later. "I heard a noise outside."

"…a noise? You woke me up for something making noise outside?"

"Yeah. Sounded fucking creepy."

"I'll tell you what's creepy – your talking head after it'd been sliced off."

"Shut up, you old fart, and go see what the fuck is outside."

"Fine, fine, whatever… geez." I'm still dressed in whatever I came back to the hotel room in. The usual Akatsuki uniform underneath the cloaks. Mine happened to expose my back, for reasons you probably wouldn't understand, so I won't go into it.

I get up reluctantly, my joints a little stiff and popping now and then, which only added insult to injury. Hidan started to jeer at me because of it. I fire something back at him as I move to the window, now thoroughly aggravated. The window opens and I bend over to poke my head out.

"There's nothing out here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea—what are you doing?" He'd come up behind me and was strattling me. Since he was shorter, it didn't work out very well, but the meaning was obvious.

"Come and comfort me, Kakuzu… I don't want to be alone." His ran his hands up and down my back, and then slid them around my sides to fondle my front under my shirt. He knew what he was doing…

"All right, all right…" The window goes back to how it was before – closed – and we move over to the bed, where Hidan lays down on his back. Shirtless, of course, with his pants undone, and an expression on his face that made me want to pound into him.

"Kuzuuu," I raise an eyebrow at the nickname. "Protect me… I'm so fucking scared right now."

"Who are you and what did you do with Hidan?" I didn't question any further, proceeding to leave marks on his pale neck and collarbone, my large hands feeling his firm muscles wherever they could reach.

He pulls my shirt off up and over my head, leaving me to resume my work after he'd dropped it off to the side, and started to work on my pants. He'd gotten them undone with one hand in three seconds, which makes me wonder about his experience. Either he'd done it times before, or he's just talented that way.

Sooner or later he pulls me out from my pants, his eyes looking down to glean what he could of me, his fingers dancing around my hot flesh. After moment of petting me, he started to work on his own pants, pulling them off and discarding them. How he was bare underneath my body – bare and begging for what I had to offer.

My own fingers moved down his body for a sample of him, beginning to pump him affectionately, listening to his soft lamentations for more. If he wants more, then more is what I'll give him…

Carefully I lifted his legs up, earning a delighted noise from the Jashinist beneath me. My fingers searched, and discovered, and penetrated slowly. Hidan tightened around my fingers unintentionally, and my eyes nearly rolled back in my head just thinking about how it'd feel around my length. I crooned softly, and got Hidan to relax. I figured we didn't need any lubrication, since Hidan liked it rough… besides, there wasn't any around, unless you wanted to use pure saliva.

I stretched him out slowly, experimenting with something. I probed deep, poking around his insides, searching. Moments later Hidan cried out, and I assumed I'd found what I was looking for. I poked again and received the same reaction from him, earning a smile on my face.

My fingers withdrew to allow something else to take their place. I positioned my secondary head carefully, quivering for a slight moment, listening to Hidan egging me to press on.

Time stood still for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally, after what _seemed_ to be long seconds [which were only a few] I pressed myself inside him, inside his tight opening, feeling his hot walls surrounding me. He constricted as he'd done earlier, making me gasp quietly.

I pushed in all the way and then paused, allowing Hidan a moment to adjust. He needed this moment. When he was ready, he nodded once, indicating for me to continue. So I pulled out almost all the way only to push back in.

We kept this up for a couple moments before I started to build a consistent beat. In and out, in and out, in and out – again, and again, and again. Everything built up until all I could hear were Hidan's moans, all I felt was nothing but pure pleasure and bliss… all I wanted, I realized, was right here. All I'd ever wanted was in my arms. All I'd ever needed…

Soon it got to the point where we were ready to explode. My hand had started fondling Hidan by now, and I was aiming in a certain way with my thrusts. I had him nearly screaming, and we didn't care who heard us or not.

It wasn't long before we finally peaked: Hidan all over our stomachs and my hand, and myself filling his insides. We slumped against one another, to bask in the aftereffects, holding one another close.

After a couple moments, I examined my messy hand with a small smile on my lips. Hidan looked up, his eyes half-lidded, watching me begin to lick my fingers clean. He chuckled softly. "Tastes weird, doesn't it?"

"Yeah… oh well…" We stayed silent for a couple moments. "You still scared?"

"No, I feel reassured as all fuck now, thanks."

"Good, good…"

"I think it might come back tomorrow night…"

"We're not going to be here."

"Oh yeah. Maybe later on."

"Later on… hmm." I know exactly what he's playing at. "Maybe later on."

Maybe things'll turn around for the better now. Concealing our… _relations_ from Leader is going to be a little bit of a chore, since he seems to know everything, but I think we'll make it work.

Yeah, I think it'll work.


End file.
